Don't Cry
by Dawn's Dusk Dragon Child
Summary: Why is Hiei so sad? Well, even though we won't find that out, something very interesting will happen in the chapters. Please read!(Maya wrote this)
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Hiei! Hiei is mine! Stay away. Oh and by the way, don't sue me. Guess what? Hiei.  
  
Also this is in Dragon Childs name, don't ask. I haven't gotten my thing yet.  
  
Dragon Child: "Your first pick, huh?"  
  
Maya: "Leave me alone. Hiei."  
  
Dragon Child: "Aren't you in most of the stories?"  
  
Maya: "I don't know! All I know is that Hiei is mine and no one else's. Hiei."  
  
Dragon Child: "I'm not arguing with that but Kurama is mine."  
  
Maya: "Whatever. Hiei."  
  
Dragon Child: "You are obsessed."  
  
Maya: "I know. Hiei."  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hiei's point of view.  
  
--I walked down the street. The clouds were dark and it was about to rain. I was walking where ever. Maya said that she would meet me at the park. She probably won't be there.  
  
--The dead leaves broke underneath me feet when I stepped on them. It was growing cold out. Late autumn. The birds had all left. Why would they want to be around me anyway? Why would anyone want to be around me? This cursed soul. Why?  
  
--I was thinking mostly about Yukina and Maya. Maya. So many times, what would I have done without her? Why would she love me? After all, I've never done anything for her. Except cause pain.  
  
--Everyone I got close to died. My mother. I won't go any farther with that. I would start to cry. I won't. I won't cry. Those useless tears that I cry so often when no one is looking. Those silent, useless tears.  
  
--No one was outside. They didn't want to get wet when it started to rain. Baka.  
  
--Maya was standing by the opening of the park. She had obviously been there a while. Why on earth did she wait for me? I was useless. Pathetic.  
  
--She hardly knows her past. What it must be like to have almost no memories, and the ones you have are of death, Wait a second. I'm like that. We're more alike then I thought. How can she be so full of energy? It must be a curse, like me.  
  
Maya's point of view.  
  
--There is Hiei. Oh no. Something tells me he's going to cry. Why? If only I could read mines like Celest. Great. I swear, every time I see him he cries. It's like he thinks theirs no hope in the world. Oh Hiei. I love him so much.  
  
--"Hi Hiei!" I yelled out after him. His head snapped up like he saw a ray of sunshine in the dark clouds. At least I can put a smile on his face once.  
  
--He walked over. I gave him a hug and he didn't let go, something was definitely wrong. It always makes me so sad when he's sad.  
  
Hiei's point of view.  
  
--It started to rain so we went back to Kurama's mother's house. I walked up the stairs and into my room. After locking the door, I collapsed into my bed and started to cry. More of my useless tears.  
  
Ok, that was short. Plz revew and tell me what you think so far. If you don't then I won't update! 


	2. Maya

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me ok.  
  
Maya: I have to keep posting on Dragon Child's website because. Ok. So if you want to read my fics, go to Dragon Child.  
  
Dragon Child: That was frank.  
  
Maya: I know. Oh and if you would like to know more about Maya and Cellest read my fics The Newcomers, and Can It Be True? Ok. There not out yet but they should be soon. Later!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
-Don't Cry Chapter 2  
  
-Hiei's point of view.  
  
-It's 3:45 AM. I finished crying. What's the point? Why do I care? Why does Maya care? Why does anyone care? I have absolutely no idea.  
  
--I stood up and looked around my room. There wasn't much there. No item was worth as much as Maya or Yukina. I walked out and down the stairs. No one was up, but me. I was usually the one that was up. I walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
-I sat there and thought about my life. What was it worth? What was any of this worth? I don't think any one can answer that question which has been eating away at me. What was love? What was anything?  
  
-A little while later the bandages on my forehead burned off and fell to the floor. My Jagan eye opened. Again. Maya was having another bad dream. A nightmare. She always had nightmares.  
  
-I got up and walked back up the stairs. My feet seemed to get heavier with every step. I walked down the hall. Maya's door was opened a little. I peered in. Maya was tossing and turning. She looked tormented when she slept. Like I looked all the time...  
  
-Suddenly, she woke up breathing hard. She didn't notice I was there. Or if she did, she didn't care. I would tell you the dream but you would break out into tears. It was that bad. I guess she knows how I feel.  
  
-I opened the door slowly. She was starring into space like she was still in the nightmare. Poor Maya. Poor me. Pathetic. Why was I complaining? Who on earth would care? Maya. That's who. She's always been there for me. Yet, I was just standing there watching her suffer. Baka. Hiei your stupid. I walked in and sat on the bed.  
  
-"Maya..." I whispered. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
--"No." she mumbled.  
  
-"It will be ok." I said, whispered.  
  
-She looked at me with those eyes... those eyes that I love. How could I love? I couldn't. I just couldn't.  
  
-"Thanks Hiei." she whispered back.  
  
-She sat up. Then, she collapsed into me. She started to cry. Her tears were chrome, with a silverish tint. Now that I think about it... what kind of demon is she? Heck, only two people can answer that question: her mother and father. I guess we'll never know, will we?  
  
- I didn't want to move. But soon, I'd have too. Day was coming.  
  
--5:00 AM: Kurama walked down the hall. Crap. I left the door wide open. He peered in and walked past. I stared at the door as he changed gears and walked backwards. He stopped in the middle of the doorway. I glared at him.  
  
-He smiled nervously and shut the door. At least he knows what to do in that circumstance. The fool would probably gaze in with his mouth wide open and start drooling mumbling, "yieiyiei..." Did that explain it? Good.  
  
-For another fifth teen minutes we stayed still. Not moving, not thinking. Maya sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
-"Don't cry Maya... I can't bear that." I whispered as I got up and walked out of the room.  
  
-I walked down the stairs. Kurama was cooking like normal. He always was cooking.  
  
-"Do you ever stop cooking?" I asked.  
  
-"Hi Hiei." he said. I didn't answer.  
  
-"How's Maya?" Kurama asked a little nervously.  
  
-"Please... don't talk about it." I said quietly.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
****************************************************************************  
*  
  
I know that wasn't very long, but as I said, if you would like to learn  
more about Maya and Cellest, read The Newcomers and Can It Be True?  
I promise that those are very, very, very, long.  
BYE! 


	3. Hina

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me. The only thing I can say is that I love Hiei!  
  
Maya: The plot should come a bit more together in this chapter.  
  
Dragon Child: That's good.  
  
Maya: I know it's been a little confusing. OK. Let's get on with it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
Chapter 3  
  
-Hiei's point of view.  
  
-That happens every week. Maya's past haunts her all the time even though she doesn't know it. I walked out of the front door and stopped to look around. A few cars past. I looked inside one. There was a girl in the car talking on the cell phone.  
  
--Didn't they realize? Didn't they realize how stupid they were? Many people suffered in this world and all they did was talk on their cell phones. Baka ningens.  
  
-I walked down the street. The sky was a bit cloudy. The outline of the moon was still in the sky. I walked past Genki's temple. The tree was opened and Yukina was there. I climbed the tree and watched her.  
  
--My darling sister. I still couldn't tell her. I didn't want her to know that she had me as a brother. She didn't deserve me as a brother. No one deserved me.  
  
-I looked at my mother's tear gem on the necklace. It was all I really had besides weapons. It was something I treasured more then anything. My thoughts drifted to darkness.  
  
-I sat up straight. Except I was somewhere else. I was in Koorime. I wouldn't call it a homeland. I would call it more of a death land. I stood up. I walked over to a cliff. My mother was there. My mother. I must have given her a great pain. I was a great pain. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. She looked at me with opened eyes. My eyes snapped open.  
  
-"Mother . . . " I said.  
  
-"Son. My Hiei... I love you." She said. She looked like Yukina.  
  
-She turned toward the cliff. She looked back and smiles. Then, she looked down. She pulled out a knife and cut her wrists. She fell over dead.  
  
-I closed my eyes again.  
  
-"MOTHER!!!..." I shouted. I breathed hard and looked around. Yukina was gone. I was still sitting in the tree.  
  
-I winced from the pain inside my heart and a tear gem fell to the ground. I caught it in my hand and looked at it with wide eyes. What was this gem worth? Nothing. Not even a cent. Not even half.  
  
-I got off the tree and threw the tear away. It landed on the sidewalk. It didn't break. I wish it did. I walked up to the hills over looking the city. I stared at them. I held back tears of misery. I walked away. Away from the two things that I love. I didn't know if I would come back either.  
  
-Maya's point of view.  
  
-Where is Hiei? He hasn't been here the whole day. It's 10:00 PM and I haven't seen him the whole day. After he came down stairs he disappeared. Kurama said he went for a walk or something. Hiei. Err. Tell me next time you leave for the day. I'm going to find him.  
  
-I walked all over town in the speed of lightning. (A/n; If you didn't know, Maya is as fast as Hiei.) I came by Genki's temple. I sensed a bit of Hiei's presence. He was here for a while. I walked up the stairs.  
  
-"What brings the moody one to my door?" Genkai asked as I came up the stairs.  
  
-"Have you seen Hiei?" I asked quickly.  
  
-"The possessed one? No. I haven't seen him." Genkai said.  
  
-"Where's Yukina?" I asked.  
  
-Genkai pointed and I followed her direction. I walked into the room. Yukina was now sitting on her bed looking into her thoughts.  
  
-"Yukina. Have you seen Hiei?" I asked quickly.  
  
-"Hiei-san? Why would I see him?" Yukina asked.  
  
-"I don't know, but..." I sat on the bed deep in worry, "He's missing. I felt his presence somewhere around here. I'm so worried."  
  
-"You really love him Maya." Yukina said.  
  
-"More than anyone will ever know." I said with a faint smile.  
  
-Yakima's point of view.  
  
-Hiei-san was here. Well, I did feel something. What?? It couldn't be true. Hiei. My brother. My brother Hiei. I should have known before now. Maya and me... we love him. Where is he?  
  
-"Yukina, I need to find him." Maya said, "If you see him tell him to find me, and if he doesn't listen, tell me."  
  
-I nodded. Hiei. My brother.  
  
-Hiei's point of view.  
  
-I walked through a bamboo forest. The world seemed to be resting itself on me. I was getting awfully tired. I collapsed on the ground by a bamboo plant, which was sticking up. I leaned against it. Maya. Yukina. I love you both.  
  
-I woke up and the sunrise was coming. It seemed much colder than ever. Very cold. This wasn't were I fell asleep. There was ice.  
  
-I stood up. I walked out of a forest. I looked down. There was a town there. Oh no. This town was a bit familiar. I remembered exactly. This was Koorime. This was the town in which I was cast away from. This was the town in which I was known as the forbidden child.  
  
-I walked down to the town shaking. I walked through the town to the Cemetery. On my way there every one stopped and stared. I looked around.  
  
-"The Forbidden child!" a child shouted. I looked at the child. It backed away to her mother. The street was cleared with people standing in there doors watching.  
  
-I turned the corner. There was the Cemetery. A women was kneeling at a grave. I stared at the stone in the middle. It said, "Hina".  
  
-I felt myself step forward though I didn't want to. Those painful memories haunted me always, but now it was almost too much to bear. Did anyone have a dagger? That's right, I did.  
  
-I took out the dagger slowly and put it to my arm. The blade started to pierce my skin. The salvation in which I had been waiting for... and Muruko wasn't there to stop me.  
  
-"Hiei." I turned.  
  
-There was a masked women. Her face was covered much like the masked fighter's. Who was this? How did they know me? She had the same pink eyes that Yukina had.  
  
-"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
-"Come with me." She commanded.  
  
-"No." I told her.  
  
-She took my arm and pulled me away from my mother's grave. She pulled me out of the town and to a cave north of it. As we stepped in she said, "Hiei. So the famous child has returned."  
  
-"Who are you?" I asked again.  
  
-As she took of her bandages I noticed that she had blue hair. She looked exactly like Yukina!  
  
-"My son. I am Hina. You mother." She said. No. No. My mother is dead. That can't be true. She's lying.  
  
-"Your-r lying." I told her. "My mother is dead."  
  
-"No Hiei. My Hiei. She lives, and I am she. You see, I faked my own death so that I could find you if you survived. Hiei, the council in which told us to kill you was dumb. They still exist today, of course they think I'm dead."  
  
-"No." I said. "You can't be..."  
  
-You may believe that for now if you wish..." She put the bandages back on. "You must be hungry."  
  
-"Not really."  
  
-"How did you find your way back here?" She asked.  
  
-"Hn." I said.  
  
-"Hiei." She said, "Speak to me. I love you."  
  
-"No. Maya loves me." I said.  
  
-"Who is Maya?" She asked with a sweet and caring voice.  
  
-I got up and started to walk away. She appeared in front of me in the blink of an eye. She wasn't as fast as I was, but she was close.  
  
-"HIEI!" She shouted. "Sit down. We have much to talk about."  
  
-"Depends if I listen." I said. I turned around and sat down. She  
appeared in front of me.  
  
-"Hiei, I know how much pain you've had to have in your life. Let me  
try to help you." she said.  
  
-"Hn. No one can help me." I said.  
  
-"Don't say that," she said.  
  
-"Hn."  
  
-Maya's point of view.  
  
-"Oh no." I said.  
  
-"What?" Kurama asked.  
  
-"I have to go. If you don't see me or Hiei for a while do not be surprised." I said.  
  
-"Why? What? Where has he gone?" Kurama asked.  
  
-"Kurama, he's gone to Koorime." I said. My eyes were huge.  
  
-"What?" Kurama asked stunned.  
  
-"I need Boton." I said.  
  
-A couple of hours later I was in Koenma's office. He was complaining about something. It had to do with Hiei and his hat. Don't ask me what it was about. I really wasn't listening.  
  
-"Ok. Koenma. Do you know where Boton is or not?" I asked. He gave me a blank look.  
  
-"You weren't listening to a word I was just saying were you?" He said.  
  
-"No Koenma, because frankly, I DON'T CARE!" I yelled, "The only thing I car about right now is finding Hiei, ok."  
  
-"Hiei's gone?" Koenma asked.  
  
-"Yes! Where is Boton!?" I asked, yelled.  
  
-The door opened and Boton was standing there.  
  
-"Oh, Hello Maya. What brings you... oh." Boton said starting off in a cheerful voice.  
  
-"Do you know how to get to Koorime?" I asked.  
  
-"As a matter of fact... I do." She said with a smile.  
  
-"Take me." I said quickly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Maya: This is going to be fun. Bare with me though, the next chapter is the last. 


	4. Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me. I just really really really really really really really really really really really really love Hiei! Do you believe me yet?  
  
Dragon Child: Thank you to reviewers and I'm sorry it took so long to get this up!!!!  
  
Maya:Ok, I promise that this will be interesting.  
  
Dragon Child: yeah, unlike the rest of this story^_^  
  
Maya: Shut it, Dragon Child, or should I say ******.  
  
Dragon Child: *Gasp* How did you know my real name!?  
  
Maya: I know you; remember? Fool baka. neways, just read. Oh, by the way, I love Hiei!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon Child: Is there anyone out there who has not noticed how insane she is? But enough of our rambling, on with the story!!^___^  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
-Hiei's point of view.  
  
-Was she my mother?  
  
-"Are you really my mother?" I asked interrupting her sentence. Like I was really listening. She stopped and looked at me.  
  
-"Yes. I am." She said.  
  
-"You left me for dead." I said.  
  
-"I know. I regret that. Well, let me look at you." She said.  
  
-I stood up.  
  
-"You look just like your father." She said.  
  
-"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked very bored.  
  
-"Your father was a handsome man Hiei." She said.  
  
-"To bad he left you." I said.  
  
-She frowned. I hurt her feelings. Did it matter? All that she's done to me. And yet, I was still sorry.  
  
-"Mother..." I said.  
  
-"How's Yukina?" She asked quickly.  
  
-"She's good. A fool fell in love with her and yet I can't tell her..." I said.  
  
-"What? You can't tell her what?" She asked.  
  
-"I can't tell her she has a brother." I said.  
  
-"Why?" She asked in astonishment.  
  
-"She doesn't deserve a brother like me." I said. I closed my eyes. Though it would seem that this would be one of the happiest days of my life. More pain, more weight was put on me. Knowing that my mother left me for dead, and then says that she loves me. If she loved me that much she wouldn't have thrown me away. Am I right? I thought so.  
  
-"You're a great brother..." she started.  
  
-"You don't know that." I snapped, "You've haven't even known me until now. All that you say is a lie. Goodbye mother."  
  
-I stood up and walked out the door of the cave. Her eyes fell. She deserved it.  
  
-I walked out of the section I was in. I sat down in the forest and cried. I cried for two hours.  
  
-Maya's point of view.  
  
"Boton. I see him. Thank you for showing me the way. I will find a way back. Don't worry about me." I said.  
  
-Boton nodded. "Good luck Maya. And I think you'll need it. She flew away and I floated to the ground.  
  
-Hiei's point of view.  
  
-I can't go back. I can't go anywhere. I'm lost once more.  
  
-"Hiei." Not my mother. No. It can't be.  
  
-"Leave me alone." I said harshly.  
  
-"Hiei. It's me. Maya." she said. Maya. Maya was here. I looked up. Maya sat on the ground next to me.  
  
-"Hiei. You should have told me. I was so worried...." She said.  
  
-"Maya. I had to leave. There was nothing for me there." I said.  
  
-"Hiei. Yes there was. There was Yukina. There was me." She said.  
  
-"Yukina. Only to fall in love with a fool!" I said quietly.  
  
-"Love happens every way. You should know that Hiei." Maya said.  
  
-I hugged her. She hugged me back.  
  
-"My mother... Maya. She's alive. And yet I hate her. She left me for dead Maya. She threw me away, and then she says that she loves me. She brought up my father as well!" I shouted.  
  
-"It's ok Hiei. Go ahead. Cry. Scream. Hit me if that's what makes you feel better." Maya said. Hit her? How could I hit her? How could I ever hit her? It was stupid to even think about.  
  
-"Maya. I could never hit you." I said.  
  
-"How nice." Someone said, "Someone actually loves the forbidden child."  
  
-I froze and grew pale. It was the bounty hunters. Maya stood up. Her fury was rising. She turned to face them. She closed her eyes and then opened them. Her green eyes turned blood red. I remember what happened before the dark tournament. I remember exactly. (A/n: Again, in another fic.)  
  
-"Do you know what I think about you people?" Maya asked.  
  
-"Listen lady, we just want your boy friend over there. No harm will come to you. Just hand him over."  
  
-"To get to him, you'll have to go past me. I mean, Hiei, over here could kill you so fast, the only thing is, you have been tormenting him all his life. I have faith that he could kill you faster then I want you to die. So, I'll be killing you now."  
  
-"Move aside lady," he said in an accent, which wasn't clear.  
  
-"Fight me." Maya said.  
  
-"OK. I will." A really fat guy from the back came forward.  
  
-"Go ahead. Give me what you got. I'll even let you go first." The guy charged at Maya and she appeared behind him.  
  
-"A bit slow. You, my enemy, have to kick it up a notch." He turned.  
  
-"Ok. You're not worth it. Give me the best man you've got." Maya said.  
  
-"Oh. Boys, don't you realize that you need someone better?" A voice said from the corner.  
  
-We all looked. There was a girl standing there with a lasso in hand.  
  
-"Cara, why don't you face her then?" the fat guy asked.  
  
-"Gladly." she added.  
  
-"So, who are you?" Maya asked. Maya was fighting for me. Wait a second; She fights for me a lot.  
  
-"I'm Cara." Cara said.  
  
-"Well Cara, do even have a clue why we're fighting?" Maya asked.  
  
-"I sure do. You're fighting for the boy over there." Cara said.  
  
-"Yes."  
  
-"My friends over here want him, so they're getting him." Cara said.  
  
-"As I told them. To get to him, you going to have to go through me."  
  
-"Ok."  
  
-"You go first." Maya said.  
  
-I took out my necklace. I peered at it. For my sister.  
  
-"Maya wait." I said.  
  
-She turned. "What Hiei." Her eyes went back to normal.  
  
-"I want to fight." I said while standing up.  
  
-"Ok." She said smiling.  
  
-"Hold this." I said while walking up there. I handed her the necklace. She looked at it with wide eyes.  
  
-"Be careful Hiei." She whispered as she kissed me on the cheek. "I want you back."  
  
-I grinned and walked on the opening.  
  
-"So the famous "forbidden child" has decided to fight." A bounty hunter said.  
  
-I glared at them. This would be for Maya and Yukina. Get ready.  
  
-Cara took out her lasso. I took out my sword. She swung it above her head. I went into fighting position. It turns out that she was a good fighter. But soon I almost killed her. She lay on the ground almost lifeless. I raised my sword a bit.  
  
-"Hiei!" Maya shouted, "Let them go! You proved your strength. Don't take their lives."  
  
-I raised my sword a little higher.  
  
-"Hiei don't!" Maya called.  
  
-I almost didn't listen but Maya ran out fast and grabbed my arm.  
  
-"Hiei..." Maya whispered though Cara could hear it, "Don't."  
  
-I put my sword down. "Hn."  
  
-"Here." Maya said as she handed me the necklace. "I love you Hiei."  
  
-I blushed a little and walked away.  
  
-"He's a good fighter..." Cara said quietly, "It's a good thing he listens to you."  
  
-"He usually doesn't listen to me." Maya said. "Usually I have to prove it to him. Please, tell the council that one of these days I'll be coming for them."  
  
-Cara nodded.  
  
-"Oh an tell them they should be scared." Maya said. She helped lift Cara up. I didn't know she could be so kind to the enemy. Heck, she was usually kind to everyone.  
  
-"Goodbye, I will never forget this." Cara shouted as we walked off.  
  
-"Are you ok Hiei?" Maya asked me.  
  
-"Hn."  
  
-"That isn't much of an answer." Maya said. It was enough though.  
  
-"Would you like to go home? Hiei?" Maya asked.  
  
-I nodded and smiled at her.  
  
-Maya carried me back as she flew. When we got back to the city we went to Genkai's temple. Yukina was there.  
  
-She walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
  
-"Hiei-san. You don't have to say anything. I know that you are my brother. I am very happy." Yukina said. Maya kind of backed away and went to talk to Genkai.  
  
-I didn't say anything. She started to walk away.  
  
-"Yukina..." I started. I was going to tell her everything then and there.  
  
-"Yes brother?" Yukina asked. She turned and smiled at me.  
  
-"Never mind." I grinned.  
  
-She smiled and walked back into the temple. Genkai and Maya walked out. They were laughing. Genkai and Maya who didn't really like or talk much to each other were laughing. This was a good day.  
  
-Maya walked over to me.  
  
-"Did you tell Yukina?" I asked.  
  
-"No Hiei. She figured it out by herself. Oh and Hiei. At least try to look happy." Maya said. Did I look upset or something? Wait a second, I did.  
  
-"Hiei..." Maya said as she walked away, "Love ya."  
  
-I smiled. This is the best day of my life. Yukina knows. Yes.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Maya: Hoped you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Dragon Child: This is my autherverse! They're reviewing for me!  
  
Maya: Yes but I wrote it.  
  
Dragon Child: You are moody.  
  
Maya: I know. If you read the other stories that becomes clear.  
  
Dragon Child: Your hopeless. -_-  
  
Maya: All that I can say is, "I love Hiei!" ^__^  
  
Dragon Child: as I said before.  
  
Maya: Shutup. -____- 


End file.
